(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for removing heat from the memory chips.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Memory chips generate heat due to high speed of operation and the heat has to be removed to keep stable operation of the memory chips. A conventional cooling device for removing heat from the memory chips generally includes two cooling plates and the chips are clamped between the two cooling plates, the heat from the chips are conducted to the cooling plates which have large area so as to dispense heat from the memory chips. However, the latest computer systems are operated at an even higher speed and the heat generated is higher than the old systems so that an efficient cooling device is needed to remove the heat.
The present invention intends to provide a cooling device for removing heat from the memory chips, and includes a cooling unit connected to the cooling plates on two sides of the memory device. The cooling unit includes a heat conduction member which is directly in contact with the memory chips of the memory device such that the heat can be efficiently removed via the cooling plates and the cooling unit.